Heart Broken--Part I
by Mystik Kirby
Summary: Matt and Sora are left alone... will they make a big mistake? Please R/R!!


  
Hey once again, I'm Mystik Kirby, and I've decided to write a sequel to my first story. In this story..... well, read it and  
find out. This takes place 2 weeks after the last story. Tai and Sora are in a relationship, the same with Matt and Mimi.   
Well, here goes nothing!  
  
(-HEARTBROKEN-)  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were all sitting around a table, eating their lunches inside the cafeteria. Tai had his   
arm around Sora.  
"Ooo.... I'm never going to try that again. Note to self, bananas and tuna don't mix... unghhh..." Tai moaned. Everyone   
laughed. Then even Tai laughed in spite of himself.  
The bell rung, everyone gathered up their garbage, and lunch bags, etc, and headed out of the cafeteria to their lockers.  
They split up and went different directions, but then met up outside for lunch recess.  
"I've got a slight feeling this is just going to be another boring recess, and after it ends, a boring afternoon, and then   
some more boring time at home," Matt said looking around at everyone, standing in a circle.  
"Oh well, it's a Friday, remember, after today we got the whole weekend," Joe mentioned.  
"Yeah, probably a boring weekend," Matt continued on. Little did they know though, this weekend was going to be a lot more   
important to them then they thought.  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
TAI'S HOUSE  
Tai climbed into his bed, leaned over to the small table beside him and turned of his alarm on his digital radio-clock. He   
then looked over to the picture of Sora in a frame sitting beside the clock, he put it there so that every time he wakes up,  
and turns over to turn off his alarm, he would always see the smiling face of the one he loved, deeply, truly.  
  
MATT'S HOUSE  
Matt took off his crest and tag, opened up a drawer and put them inside. He looked down into the drawer, which was empty,   
except for his crest, tag and a picture of Mimi, his beloved, sitting on the bottom of the drawer. He put it there, so that   
every time when he's just about to go to sleep, he would always take off his crest and tag and put them in the drawer, and   
he would always see the picture of Mimi looking up at him.  
  
SATURDAY MORNING  
All 8 kids met outside the mall, and were planning on hanging out. They were walking along on the 2nd floor of the mall,   
talking about different things... music, movies and stuff, when all of a sudden Tai stopped walking.  
"What's wrong?" Sora said, walking over to comfort him.  
"I dunno, I just gotta pain in my stomach," Tai said.  
"Are you alright Tai?" Kari -(Thanx 4 telling me how 2 spell her name)- asked with concern in her voice.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better now,"  
"Maybe it's gas!" Matt said jokingly.   
"Maybe it is," Tai said seriously.  
"Ummm... maybe you should go over to the washrooms over there," Joe said, pointing over to a sign saying "WASHROOMS" on it.  
"Yeah, okay," Tai said heading over to the washrooms.  
Tai turned out fine, and they wandered around looking in all the cool stores, then around noon, they all went home to eat   
lunch.  
  
SATURDAY AFTERNOON  
Joe and Izzy decided to stay home, Joe said that he had enough sun for one day, Izzy had had too much time away from his   
laptop, or so he said.  
So, it was Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, TK, and Kari.  
The 6 of them decided to go to a conservation park that was near their house to relax. The walked down a gravel path until  
they reached a little resting area, near a hotdog stand, a restroom and some benches.   
Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi collapsed on the bench, and Matt actually looked like he fell asleep.  
TK was still standing up and pacing quickly. "Ummm... Matt," TK said. "I gotta go."  
Matt replied with snores.  
"I'll take you to the washroom, TK," Tai offered.  
Tai and TK walked over to the washrooms and went inside.  
"I'm hungry," Kari complained. This surprised the others, Kari wasn't really the complaining kind of person. It was more like   
Mimi to complain.  
"Me two, Kari, I'll buy us some hotdogs," Mimi suggested. "You want one Sora?"  
"No, I'm not hungry," Sora replied, "But thanks anyway, it was nice of you to offer."  
So Mimi and Kari walked away, a little farther then the washrooms were.  
  
So it left Sora and Matt. Matt was asleep. Sora was sitting on the bench beside him. Mimi and Kari were a fair amount of   
distance away. Tai and TK were inside the washroom building.  
Sora looked down at Matt. Matt began to move a little bit... and then mumbled something... she tried to make it out... then   
she had it!  
Matt was mumbling..., "Sora..."  
Sora punched him in the shoulder.   
"What was that for?!" Matt exclaimed, waking up. He sat up ad looked at Sora.  
"You said my name in your sleep!"  
"I did?!" Matt said, as surprised as Sora was.  
"Yes, you did!" Sora said, "You weren't having a dream about me, were you?"  
"No! I mean... I don't think so... I mean...," Matt said, trying to escape his situation.  
Sora looked at Matt. Matt looked at Sora. Their faces moved closer and they kissed. Matt's arms went around Sora's back.   
Sora's arms went around Matt's neck and they continued to kiss.  
Sora all of a sudden noticed a sound like heavy rapid footsteps heading her way. She all of a sudden noticed what she was  
doing and...  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!" an angry voice sounded off behind him.  
Sora quickly separated her lips and spun around to see... TAI.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... PART II WILL BE OUT SOON, I PROMISE!! =) PLEEZ REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS!!  
In no way do I own Digimon or the characters from Digimon... they're not property of Nintendo either... I just got mixed-up  
in my last story between Digimon and Pokémon even though Digimon is WAY better. Thanx 4 reading!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
